


The Bra Thing (Tattoo)

by sprstarinfrance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: slight spoilers for 3x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprstarinfrance/pseuds/sprstarinfrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t know what possessed her to get it. Sure she was slightly tipsy, Oliver was assumed dead (only not to be months later), but she also really, really hated needles. It was totally fine; the possibility of getting topless around anyone these days was slim to none, border-lining on ‘in your dreams, girl.’ </p><p>No one would ever find out. </p><p>She was wrong. So, so, so, wrong. </p><p>-</p><p> “The bra thing is weird right?”</p><p>It had taken him awhile to notice that somehow Felicity had managed to distract him every time he had even attempted to unhook it. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before, frantic, clothes still somehow on sex, but he now realized she hadn’t taken it off, not once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bra Thing (Tattoo)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this buried in the rest of my drabbles from forever ago so I thought I'd finish it. A play on 'Felicity gets a tattoo'.
> 
> (Also, olicity tumblr tag, must not refresh video...)

She didn’t know what possessed her to get it. Sure she was slightly tipsy, Oliver was assumed dead (only not to be months later), but she also really, really hated needles. It was totally fine; the possibility of getting topless around anyone these days was slim to none, border-lining on ‘in your dreams, girl.’

 

No one would ever find out.

 

She was wrong. So, so, so, wrong.

 

            -

 Strangely enough Roy was the first person to see it.

 

Felicity had been changing after one of her secret training sessions with John (why Oliver was being so freaking weird about her training was another story) and forgot to lock the bathroom door, and Roy just sort of rushed in.

 

“Why can’t vigilantes knock? This isn’t IT so knocking is usually a common courtesy.”

 

But he didn’t leave, his eyes not staring at her chest but drifting to her to side.

 

“ROY!” She grabbed a towel trying to cover her naked body, but Roy didn’t even have the galls to look sheepish. “GET OUT! And maybe learn to knock?”

 

He backed out, and when she finally finishes dressing, he’s hanging off the salmon ladder smirking.

 

“Not another word, Harper,” She was getting dangerously close to her loud voice, “or I will call Lance and have him arrest you and hold throw you in a cell over night. I know how much he enjoys it.”

 

“Does Oliver know about the…”

 

“Oh, look it’s my phone!” She picked it up and pulled up Lance on her contact list, “And I have his number on speed dial!”

 

“Fine!” Roy jumped off the ladder grabbing the phone out of her hands knowing full well she’d do it.

 

They both stood there glaring at each other, when John finally walked over.

 

“You guys okay?”

 

“Peachy!” Felicity whipped the phone at of Roy’s hand and stomped over to her computers. “Just establishing the knock before you enter the bathroom rule. You’d think that was common sense, but apparently not!”

 

Roy grumbled something under his breath.

 

They don’t talk about it again, but she does notice the occasionally smirk he sends her way.

 

So she waved her phone at him back.

 

-

Ray broke up with her over it.

 

So it was probably not the main reason. They had been drifting apart from day one. She knew it, but for some reason (well she knew the reason was Oliver but she was also living along a river called denial) she ignored the fact it was never going to work.

 

But after Ray found out about Oliver being the Arrow, well it sort of blew up.

 

And it obvious didn’t help.

 

It was the first and last time he spent the night, and well, didn’t spend the night. She wasn’t even upset. She figured she probably should be, but she wasn’t.

 

But it had to go. It wasn’t helping her move on.

 

-

 

Dig knew about it, but he hadn’t seen it. She only mentioned it because she had begged him to come with her to the doctor’s appointment.

 

But then after too many hours googling the surgery she chickened out. It shouldn’t have been a thing, but somehow it became a thing.

 

A huge thing that Oliver clearly knew she was lying about despite the million times she told him it wasn’t a serious ‘surgery’, no she wasn’t going to talk about it, John knew about it because it was something that happened while he was ‘gone’ and ‘I’m really not going to talk about this with you.’

 

Eventually when she confirmed she wasn’t getting the mysterious surgery anymore he let it go… well until Roy had motioned at her side.

 

“Is this all about that? Because I like….”

 

Oliver glared at him, and Felicity thought about throwing her mouse at him before realizing her mouse would suffer more then Roy, and right now she cared about it more then him. 

 

“Lance. Jail. I will call him.”

 

Roy shut up.

 

But even Oliver’s look of complete annoyance at keeping a secret from him couldn’t get to her to fess up. Given how things between them were right now (He told her he loved her and then died, he came back and she freaked out because she couldn’t deal and told him there was never going to be a them… ever, even if her heart wanted to stab her brain for it), any chance of her being naked around him wasn’t going to be a thing, so nope, not happening.

 

            -

           

            Again, she was completely wrong.

 

So, so wrong.

 

And judging by the fact Oliver’s hands basically lived under her shirt these days, she was also so, so screwed.

 

   

* * *

 

 

            “The bra thing is weird right?”

 

 It had taken him awhile to notice that somehow Felicity had managed to distract him every time he had even attempted to unhook it. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before, frantic, clothes still somehow on sex, but he now realized she hadn’t taken it off, not once.

 

“Oliver, I know I’m like your only friend, but I’m not going to talk about Felicity and yours sex life. It’s Felicity, and unlike you, this conversion is only slightly uncomfortable for me.”  John said sarcastically trying, and failing to get a sparring session in, but for some pressing reason this was much more important.

 

“I think I know.” Oliver glanced over to Roy who been hitting the target. “It’s about the…” Roy gestured at his side, “It’s definitely that. Trust me, I’ve seen her naked.”

 

Oliver leveled a glare at him, and Roy clammed up, briefly.

 

“Man,” John muttered, “You don’t tell a guy that you’ve seen his girlfriend’s boobs when she won’t even let him see them.”

 

“I don’t know why though,” Roy shrugged, “You might think it’s a turn on or something. It’s hot. Well, I don’t think it’s hot, because Felicity is basically my sister, and I don’t think….”

 

Roy finally shut up completely after Oliver grabbed his bow and arrow.

 

“I’m missing something.”

 

John sighed, “I think, although, unlike Roy, I’ve never invaded her personal space that intimately, that she has a tattoo. She was talking acute laser surgery, and I remembered Lyla got a tattoo removed that she got in college in an very unfortunately place.”

 

“A tattoo of what?”

 

“Lyla’s or …”

 

Oliver just rolled his eyes.

 

Roy grinned back, “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone, least Felicity’s promise to have me arrested, but Dig is on the right track, and if she did, I’m a 100% sure she got it after you ‘died’. And I never told you anything. He did.” Roy jabbed his finger in John’s direction, who just shook his head in return.

 

“So is this tattoo like embarrassing or something? Is that why she’s determined not to let me see it?” Oliver trailed off, meeting only Roy’s laughter, and another glare from his mentor.

 

“It’s hard to explain. Possibly? Or more creepy? Depends on your definition of creepy.”

 

Oliver just narrowed his eyes at him, and Roy shrugged, “You probably should just talk to her about it.”

 

And Oliver decided to do just that, although he hindsight he probably should have chose his words better.

 

“Felicity, we need to talk.”

 

She jumped off the kitchen counter at her apartment and stared back at him, and he already knew she thinking of a hospital hallway ages ago.

 

“It’s not….” Oliver took a breath thinking how hard this was and how it really shouldn’t be, “It’s just the bra thing.”

 

“The bra thing?” She repeated confused for a second, “What bra thing?”

 

“Felicity.”

 

She winced, “Oh, you’ve noticed that.”

 

“Yeah. I might have noticed that.” He smiled lightly as he walked towards her resting his hands on her shoulders.

 

“Oh, god, it’s just embarrassing,” She closed her eyes, “But I got… a tattoo. And I know it’s sort of a taboo, and my dead grandmother probably really hates me now, but I, ugh...” 

 

“Felicity.”

 

“And you were dead and I was a little tipsy and it just happened, and it seemed like a really good idea at the time …”

 

“Felicity, I know.”

 

She opened her eyes staring back at him before grasping for something behind her, “Oh, Roy is so dead. Where is my phone? I need to...”

 

Oliver grabbed the phone out of her hands, and she sighed, “You probably want to see it right? It, being the tattoo, I mean. Although in the context it could mean anything?” He didn’t respond, but judging by the fact she let him take her shirt off, he didn’t need too. His fingers ghosted over the hooks of the bra, and waited for her to nod.

 

He snorted, when he finally saw it, and Felicity let out small gasp as he trails it with his thumb. “I like it.”

 

She grumbled half-heartedly, “Of course you do. This is the sort of thing that really strokes a man’s ego. Strokes, ugh, that’s such a terrible word…”

 

He grinned as he brought his hands up to cup her face, and it’s all but forgotten as his lips crash into hers, and her fingers run though his hair. Although he would spend the rest of his life staring at it, and never feeling more loved.

 

It’s a green arrow, and... a red pen.


End file.
